Be Mine
by Rather Fanciful
Summary: Sappy Cherik for a sappy V-day. Fluff & slash. Gift for a friend.


I wrote this for a friend, in honor of this silly, romantic holiday. I'll give you the same warning I gave her:

_"This is the most disgustingly fluffy thing I have ever written."_

* * *

><p>Erik had spent more time considering the possibilities than he'd ever care to admit. The combinations of places and times, events that could take place, and all of the many details were endless. But it is on the eve of Valentine's Day that Erik realizes not only does he suddenly have a plan, but it will be perfect for the one to whom he wishes to propose.<p>

The children would be out of the house, courtesy of Charles. The professor had obtained a number tickets for a highly acclaimed Broadway performance, hoping to get the students and Raven away so that he and Erik might have some time alone for the lovers holiday.

And so it was that Erik began to formulate his final plans. It was with great concern that he spent the last couple months -six of them to be exact- puzzling over the specifics. Only for it all to be put to waste with a spark of an idea that was so simple, and so _Charles_, that Erik simply could not escape it. It had to be done.

Now, with a belly full of breakfast –served in bed via Charles- Erik watches the school's seemingly large group of students march out of the front entrance, all chattering excitedly about the upcoming show. Charles stands at his side, a slight smile on his face, with perhaps a mischievous glimmer in his gaze. He thinks that he knows what's in store for him, and Erik realizes that Charles actually might, but it's unlikely.

Charles may have the ability to look into Erik's thoughts, but that doesn't mean he does. It would be invading, even if Erik welcomes him on most occasions, and so Charles refrains. Thus, the surprise on Charles' face when Erik doesn't immediately turn and press him against the wall when the children are gone. Instead, Erik tilts his head toward the den and asks his partner for a friendly game of chess.

It wasn't as if Charles would submit to his advances anyway._ ('Not whilst unwed, Erik!')_

"Of all things, you ask to play chess on our one day alone?" Charles says it teasingly, but his smile is warm, and he's already moving down the hall in ascent. Erik can see the excitement lighten Charles' movements, giving him a slight bounce in his step as he moves away, keen on the prospect of another win against Erik, because he assumes that he will. He is wrong, but not for lack of intellect and experience he has over Erik with the game.

Charles settles into a plush armchair in front of the low to the ground table they normally play on. The board is already set, the pieces lovingly polished and dusted, as if they didn't get enough use to keep them clean. Charles plays light side, as ever, a perfectly cliché reflection of his true self. And Erik the dark, much like his clouded thoughts and past. It seemed perfectly natural for them to choose these sides, and there was never any debate.

Erik fetches them both a glass of wine from a bottle he'd set out ahead of time. Well aged, and of the brand they both agree upon enjoying the most, from a year that marks no particular occasion apart from its creation. Then it is with damp palms and a tremor in his jaw that Erik sits across his opponent and focuses on the board between them.

The game is as playful and thoughtful as ever, but Erik knows he must win for his plan to work, therefor he is more focused. Focused on winning, naturally, but also on keeping Charles distracted, as that is his best bet. It is also important to hide his true intent so that Charles does not see his final play coming long before he makes it.

There's nothing quite like the thrill Erik is feeling when Charles realizes that he's going to lose, and has little chance of reversing that fact. It's not that Erik specifically takes pleasure in Charles' loss, but what it means when he sees that genius mind of Charles' calculating his options, his bright eyes narrowed in concentration. It's about the way Charles grazes one finger over his cheek bone absently while in thought, and the fall of his hair over his temple when he steeples his hands and leans over them.

Eventually, Charles sighs lightly and moves his piece, seemingly resigned to his loss. If only he knew what a gain it truly would be. Or so Erik hoped.

Preparing himself, Erik sits forward and grasps the outer ridges of the piece he intends to move in for his win. The marble surface isn't easy to grip with his sweaty fingers, but he manages, while also allowing the small sheet of metal enclosed in his palm to slip down and shape itself into a tiny crown for the chess piece; it's shape sleek and simple, but befitting of the particular finger it's been designed for. The metal is dark and warmed from the bending process, and it glints in the slant of sunlight pouring through a window on the far side of the room.

Erik pulls his hand away after a long, silent moment, when he's sure the ring is shaped to his liking, and reveals it to Charles. His winning move of the game, and quite possibly, his biggest loss, if it is not accepted.

The soft whuff of Charles' breath when he spots the ring is undoubtedly the most suspenseful noise Erik has ever heard. Whether it's a sign of Charles being appalled or simply shocked, he's not entirely sure. Charles' cheeks color immediately and his eyes flick up to Erik, questioning and so full of what Erik can only guess is concern, or maybe confusion.

Erik realizes that he should probably explain, but as soon as his lips part to speak the words, there's a faint flutter in the back of his mind, and he realizes Charles is there, reading his thoughts, searching for his reasoning, the meaning behind the ring, and it's placement.

Focusing on the feeling of Charles there, and staring directly into the professor's stunning eyes, Erik smiles, unashamed and unguarded. He allows his purpose to shine through in the memories he recalls, the moments he realized he'd fell for the man in front of him. The days they spent talking or fighting, exploring the extent of their gifts, teaching, simply enjoying the others presence.

Erik had realized that he treasured every breath Charles took, and decided never to miss another one of his gorgeous smiles if he could help it. A momentous task, if he were to be honest, but he supposed there was only one way to go about making that a reality. To have Charles by his side always, if he were so lucky to be accepted.

And so it is with glimmering, watery eyes that Charles retreats from Erik's mind with a new understanding of his feelings, and he retrieves the small circlet from the chess piece with all the loving care of a mother first holding her newborn child. Charles inspects the ring for a long moment, in awe, astounded by its beautiful craftsmanship, and Erik decides that he can no longer wait. The look on the professor's face alone beholds his answer, and so Erik leans forward and takes Charles hand in his own, then guides the metal of the ring to part just long enough to slip around Charles' slender ring finger, and then finally rest, a perfect fit, where it belongs.

They both smile down at the new addition to Charles' hand, then their eyes meet. Charles can only manage a slightly dumbfounded "Yes, Erik." before their lips meet, and for the first of infinite times to come, they share a kiss to seal the promise they make to one another.

_Yes, I will be yours._


End file.
